foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nose Knows
Premise After Rocki returns home late, Foofur, Fritz-Carlos, and Louis take Her to the forest to get Her to become a better tracker, while avoiding a Hunter's Dog. Plot At night, inside the mansion, as Fritz-Carlos is serving a weird-smelling food, Foofur tell Him that Rocki's late for dinner again, for the fourth time in the week. As the smell from Fritz-Carlos' food kills a hanging plant, and makes Hazel faint, who wishes that She was Rocki. seconds later Rocki manages to get home, just as Fencer is being pestered by the Rat Brothers, who slingshot the Cat at Fritz-Carlos, who dropped the pan of food, which lands on Rocki, who was glad that she didn't miss out on the food. making Foofur think that Rocki needs to help Her nose. As Foofur bathes Rocki inside a birdbath, They think about how to help Rocki's nose get better at tracking. Fritz-Carlos suggested he Sink-or-Swim method, which was in the Foreign Legion. As Foofur, Louis, Fritz-Carlos, and Rocki Arrive at the forest, Foofur uses Rocki's ears as a blindfold to cover Her eyes, just so They can test Her tracking. however, a bad smell is in the air which is the horrible scent of Fritz-Carlos' "Le goo" food. along the way Fritz-Carlos is snared in a rope trap, and as Foofur and Louis bite into the rope to free Fritz, They hear another dog coming, along with hunters. The Dog comes and demands Foofur and Louis to leave the trap intact. but since the trap's rope was weakened, Fritz-Carlos gets out and falls on the Hunter's dog, and makes a run for it, as Foofur and Louis follow suit. As the dog continues to pursue Foofur's Group, Foofur realizes that the Hunter's dog is following Fritz-Carlos' food smell, He then removes the jar of Le Goo and pours it inside a hole of a tree and split. The Hunter's dog manage to get to the tree seconds later, but as He resolves to attack the gang. (which He thought was in the tree) He falls after getting Le goo in His nose, and falling into a river. Meanwhile, After Foofur's group managed to shake the Hunter's Dog, Rocki who was still blindfolded, bumps into a bear. elsewhere, as Foofur's group try to locate Rocki, Foofur sniffs a field of dandelions, rendering His sense of smell useless for weeks. Rocki comes to the gang, who are relieved to see Her. but as a storm is nearing, Foofur tests Rocki to sniff their way. later, the rain came, but even worse, the Hunter's dog goes after them. Louis then bends a tree branch and lets it go to whap the Hunter's dog. as Foofur's group run. Rocki sniffs the trail, and Foofur tells Her to concentrate that any hound can track even during a rainstorm. Later, when the rain stops, Rock leads the gang in a cave, and inside is a bear, the same one Rocki bumped into, roaring at foofur's group, but Rocki says it's alright, as She introduces the Bear named Wilhemina to the gang, as Foofur congratulates Her niece, and just as Rocki was about to show the gang something, the hunter's dog locates the cavern as He arrogantly, thanks the dogs for leading Him to the bear, and howls signaling the approaching hunters (One of them mentions the dog's name which is Bruiser). Foofur and the others run inside the cave, and as Bruiser continues howling, He stops to see three bear cubs, which moves Him to lead the hunters away from the cave, as Foofur and the others celebrate. the Next day, at the mansion, Foofur, Rocki, and Louis tell the others about their adventure, which made Rocki better at tracking, but Louis promises Himself never to leave the comforts of home ever again. As for Fritz-Carlos, who is making a fresh batch of Le Goo, everyone else exits the house, as Fritz-Carlos continues stirring the horrible-smelling Le goo. Trivia * We learn that whenever Foofur sniffs dandelions, He loses His sense of smell for a few weeks. Guest Cast * Bruiser (Voiced by Aron Kincaid) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Rocki Category:Episodes with full plots